Tithe Farm
Tithe Farm is a farming based minigame that is located in the Hosidius House in Great Kourend. The minigame revolves around intensively planting special seeds into farming patches, tending them until harvest, and depositing the produce into sacks in order to earn points. This minigame is safe, meaning you will not lose items on death; however, any items you drop manually on the ground will be lost, as the minigame area is instanced. Players can speak to Farmer Gricoller for information on how to play. If you leave '''the area before depositing, you will '''lose your progress and will have to restart from the very beginning. However, if you log out during a session, your score will remain but planted crops will not be protected. There are 100 fruits gained as maximum per individual instance. If you deposit only 74 fruits or less and leave, you will get no points either —at most experience— as explained in the Rewards section. Therefore, it is highly recommended to leave only after having deposited 100 fruits. Requirements In order to play this minigame, players must have 100% favour towards the Hosidius house in Great Kourend. There are three types of seeds that can be found on the table near Farmer Gricoller, each requiring specific Farming levels. Players can only take one type of seed, and boosts can be used, but boosted levels must be maintained when planting seeds. *Golovanova seeds (34 Farming) *Bologano seeds (54 Farming) *Logavano seeds (74 Farming) Players will also need a spade, a seed dibber and a watering can (6 to 8 watering cans are recommended). Gameplay plants.]] Once players have chosen the best seed appropriate to their level, they may enter the farm. Players must plant the seeds in empty patches. The plants grow very quickly and need to be watered every time it grows, or it will die shortly. The plants will take 3 minutes to fully grow; players can double the growth rate by using Gricoller's fertiliser, which is provided when players enter the minigame area. After the plant has grown players should harvest the fruit and deposit them into sacks. Players will receive an experience bonus should they successfully harvest more than 75% of the plants. Strategy Always remember to have a spade, seed dibber and enough filled watering cans with you for the run(s) you're about to do. If you are new at the minigame, it might be worthwhile to test the water with fewer plants per run until you have got some practice. The general strategy will use the plant layout and order in the image to the right. You do not need to use these specific patches, just any five in this pattern. It should be noted that using Gricoller's fertiliser is not recommended, as it speeds up the growth of the plants, and makes it very difficult to handle more than eight or so plants at a time. You will need 6-8 watering cans for this strategy, depending on how many plants you do at a time. It is recommended to simply bring 8 to allow flexibility in your method. The optimal strategy is to grow plants in all 20 spots. This means that you only need to do five runs, and with a good connection and some practice, it is straightforward. The general tips outlined below apply most when you are using this strategy. If growing 20 plants at a time is difficult due to inexperience or frequent disconnections, then it is possible to do different numbers of runs. For example, it is possible to do 5 runs of 17 plants followed by one run of 15 plants, or 5 runs of 14 plants followed by 2 runs of 15 plants. Regardless of how many plants you grow at once, using the given layout in the map leads to the least amount of running and thus the easiest way to manage more crops. It is not recommended to grow more than 20 plants at once, as it becomes very difficult and stressful to manage more than 5 rows at a time. Tips *Full Graceful is invaluable for this minigame. While you should not use all of your energy if you start each run at 100%, you will be able to do consecutive runs more quickly if you have full Graceful. Alternatively, Stamina potions may help. *The Humidify spell from the Lunar spellbook allows for much faster refilling of watering cans. (Note: This requires completion of the Dream Mentor quest). *When planting seeds or watering plants, you do not need to wait for the animation to finish. You can cut the time spent planting seeds or watering plants by almost half if you do this, making it an invaluable part of managing 20 plants at once. This can take some practice to master, but as a starting point, watering plants "finishes" as soon as the patches of water appear, allowing you to water the next spot. It is recommended to alternate between watering cans, because this will allow you to pre-select a can without having to wait for the amount of water in the can you just used to update. *It is a good idea to have your camera rotated to be as far above you as possible, as this makes it easier to plant seeds and water plants in adjacent spots. Rewards After harvesting the plants, players should deposit the harvest into the sacks found nearby. Depositing harvests will reward players with points and farming experience. It is worth noting that the player may deposit fruits in any amount - you don't have to deposit all 100 at a time. You may plant and harvest a total of 100 seeds. Harvesting a fruit provides 6, 14, or 23 experience (for Golovanova, Bologano, and Logavano fruits respectively). The first 74 fruits deposited will each give 0 points as well as 60, 140, or 230 experience per fruit (10 times the harvest amount). The next 26 fruits (fruits 75-100) deposited will give 1 point and double experience per fruit (120, 280, or 460 experience). In addition, reaching 75 fruits will give result in bonus experience of 1,500, 3,500, and 5,750 (250 times the harvest amount) for respective fruits. The total experience earned per batch of seeds (100 fruits) is 9,660 for Golovanova seeds, 22,540 for Bologano seeds, and 37,030 for Logavano seeds. To calculate this, let P be the harvest experience for the tier of seeds used (6, 14, or 23). 100 x P experience is received from harvesting, 74 x 10 x P ''from the first 74 fruits deposited, ''26 x 20 x P ''from the last 26 fruits deposited, and 250 x P'' from the bonus. The sum gives 1610 x P. Wearing the full farmer's outfit will also boost experience from depositing fruit by 2.5%, bringing total experience per 100 fruits deposited to 9,901.5, 23,103.5, and 37,955.75 respectively. Players can only have a maximum of 1,000 points. Trivia *Although it is possible to obtain the Tangleroot through Tithe Farm, it is extremely unlikely. With average luck, it would take roughly 3 billion experience or 25,000 hours.